Why not Chat
by Yuichiro
Summary: Todos sentimos envidia, inclusive un gran heroe, pero bueno, la vida es así ¿No? La imagen de la portada no me pertenece. Se que no califica mucho de drama, pero es lo más cercano que hay.


\- ¿Qué tiene de especial Chat Noir?

\- ¿Ah? Pues no lo sé.

\- Ladybug puede hacer todo ella sola, después de todo es ella la que salva el día siempre.

Adrien no dijo nada, como siempre.

Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios cuando encendía su computadora y entraba a las salas de chat, blogs y demás sobre la heroína de parís.

 _ **Siempre la heroína de parís.**_

Todos creían que Ladybug era genial, también él. La consideraban perfecta, también él. Que era todo lo que alguien podría querer de una heroína… Y por supuesto, también él.

 _ **Pero nadie pensaba en Chat Noir de ese modo.**_

 _ **Necesitaba aire.**_

Tenía fans, claro está, era asombroso. Pero no tenía verdaderos admiradores como su Lady. Sabía que no poseía ese encanto de héroe. Que no inspiraba la misma confianza de Ladybug en los demás, que la gente lo veía como el soporte cómico o algo por el estilo…

\- ¡Mamá quiero una chaqueta de Ladybug!- Escucho a un niño gritar frente a una tienda de artículos de los héroes.

 _ **No, no era de ellos, era de ella.**_

El barrio comercial no le parecía una buena opción para un paseó ahora que lo pensaba… Ah… Vale…

\- Oh querido, pero yo pienso que quizás deberías usar una de Chat Noir…

\- ¿Eh, porque? ¡Ladybug es la genial!

 _ **Auch.**_

Pero como siempre, no dijo nada. Estaba cansado, simplemente lo dejaría pasar. Sabía que nunca sería reconocido igual que la heroína, sabía que no sería igual a ella en nada, pues aunque ambos fuesen héroes, aunque él se esforzase para llenar la casilla que se le dio… Al final la deslumbrante era ella… Solo ella.

\- ¡Gracias por tu aparición Ladybug!- Ese ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Giro la cabeza y vio a lo lejos un nuevo comercio _**"París in black and red"**_. Obviamente algo icónico de ella, como ya lo había visto. Pero ahora ella estaba frente al local, abriéndolo junto al alcalde y Chloe, sonriendo mientras le colocaban un sombre alusivo a su traje…

 _ **¿Por qué sentía envidia…? Él amaba a su Lady, y todo de ella.**_

\- Gracias, es un honor…- Ella sonreía como siempre, algo nerviosa pero muy segura de que debía darlo todo- Es una lástima que mi compañero Chat no esté aquí…

\- ¡Si lo sé, pero cuando lo contactamos nos dijo que no podría venir!- Interrumpió Chloe con una sonrisa pasándole un collar.

 _ **¿Cuándo quisieron contactarlo?**_

Nunca, y eso le dolió. Sabía que Chloe no era su fan, que no era alguien realmente bueno para ella… Pero aun así. Mentir tan descaradamente, y que su Lady no hablase con él para eso… Ya no sabía cómo sentirse.

\- ¡Adrien!- La voz de la rubia de la cola de caballo lo despertó de su medio sueño.

Su amiga de la infancia lo arrastró, lo paro junto a Ladybug y los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon como armas en guerra. La gente comenzó a hablar de lo maravilloso que era que el "Ángel" y la heroína de parís estuviesen juntos en él mismo lugar.

 _ **¿Por qué Adrien los hacia felices?**_

\- Lamento que te arrastrasen a esto- Susurró Ladybug de forma disimulada.

 _ **¿Por qué ella sonreía de ese modo al tener al modelo y no a su compañero ahí?**_

\- No te preocupes- Ella se sonrojó con ese simple comentario.

 _ **¿Por qué reaccionas así a Adrien y no a Chat?**_

Las fotos terminaron y ella, su lady… No, la heroína de Paris le dio un beso en la mejilla, solo como disculpa.

 _ **Nunca se disculpó así con chat.**_

Le dijo que era genial y que estaba feliz de haber pasado un rato con él, aun con las cámaras acechándolos.

 _ **¿Por qué no decía que estaba feliz con chat?**_

La vio marchase con una sonrisa y con una carcajada de fondo, como alguien que acaba de realizarse.

 _ **¿Por qué con Adrien y no con Chat?**_

 _ **¿Por qué son felices con Adrien y no con Chat?**_

 _ **¿Qué tiene de malo Chat?**_

 _ **¿Por qué rojo y negro, y no negro y verde?**_

 _ **¿Qué hacía mal?**_

 _ **¿Qué lo era lo que tenía de malo?**_

 _ **¿Por qué todos amaban más a Ladybug que ha Chat?**_

 _ **¡¿Por qué nadie quería a Chat?!**_

Ah… Vale… Un akuma, flotando a su alrededor, sin tocarlo. En momentos así agradecía a Plagg por no dejarlo ser akumatizado. Seguramente Hawkmoth estaría preguntándose qué ocurre. Él, cansado solo extendió la mano y dejo a la pequeña mariposa posarse en la palma.

\- ¡Amiga Ladybug estuvo genial!- Esa era Alya, reconocerla era fácil.

\- Si…- No distinguió la voz, el akuma tenía su atención.

\- ¡Estuvo épica la apertura de la tienda!- ¿Por qué seguía gritando?

 _ **Oh… El akuma se volvió más negro… Qué raro.**_

\- ¡No pudo ser mejor!- Alya, para…

 _ **Oh de verdad iba a destrozar algo…**_

\- No lo sé- Esa voz… Era de Marinette.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas chica? No pudo ser mejor!

 _ **Los akuma no se hacían más grandes ¿Verdad? Porque sentía más peso en su mano.**_

\- No sé, en lo personal- La miro, y ella sonrió a Alya- Creo que faltaron Chat Noir y sus malos chistes… Y algo de verde le habría venido bien al lugar.

… _**Eso… Eso se sintió bien…**_

\- ¿Verde? Pero es Ladybug…

\- Que yo recuerde Alya- Marinette sonrió de nuevo, y ahora parecía más bonita- París tiene dos héroes, no una heroína.

 _ **Él sonrió, Marinette lo miró... Y el akuma voló, completamente blanco.**_

 _ **Parece, que su Lady no era la única que quitaba las malas emociones.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siempre estamos viendo que Adrien ama a Ladybug, y que parís hace desfiles en su honor, que la cosa es Ladybug aquí, rojo y negro allá, lady aquí, rojo allá, y demás… Hasta Alya se les une, _Hello "Ladyblog" gente._

 _ **Inclusive el nombre en español es "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug"**_

Y que yo sepas, el nombre en inglés, con su traducción literal sería "Miraculous the tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir" ¿Literal? "Miraculous las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir".

En la posición de Adrien, no importa si la ama, todos, y escúchenme, TODOS, sentimos envidia o resentimiento si no nos reconocen. De ahí la idea para este One Shot.

Ahora, quienes vieron "El coleccionista" sabrán que Hawkmoth, tuvo que renunciar a su Miraculous para poder auto akumatisarce. Esto da a entender dos cosas, ambas posibilidades, nada comprobado. Uno, no importa si se derrota a Hawkmoth, si ha akumatizado a alguien, este seguirá akumatizado a menos que se purifique el akuma y dos. Los portadores de los Miraculous no pueden ser Akumatizados.

O esto es lo que se dio a entender.

Si bien soy un extremo fan de la teoría de que ni Adrien ni Marinette son Akumatizados por sus personalidades (Súper optimismo y cero depresiones de ella y súper acostumbramiento a las decepciones y emociones negativas de él) Esa teoría se cae con los capítulos de "El coleccionista" y de "Glaciartor". Porque, siendo honesto, Marinette estaba en extremo deprimida por no ver a Adrien, y ¿Hawkmoth prefirió un dolor por fallar al hacer un helado a un corazón roto? Sin ofender a André, sé que ama su trabajo y que es su pasión, pero la cosa no me cuadra si seguimos esa teoría. Una adolescente obsesionada, no sé, como que para mí tiene más peso… ¡Por lo menos duda!

Sería todo por ahora, aquellos que quieren la continuación de fic "Si fueras ella" que es de por si la continuación de "Sería un alivio" avísenme en los comentarios de cualquiera de mis one-shot de Miraculous, la verdad me gusta saber su opinión.

 _ **Sayonara~ :3**_


End file.
